Sailor Moon: Eternal Universe Part 2 -
by Sailor Moonie Fan
Summary: Second part of the Sailor Moon: Eternal Universe Series. Summary in progress, as well as title... Rated Teen just to be on the safe side. Four chapters posted. Suspended for a few months.
1. Chapter 1: Time Alone

**To JazKhanom: I was going to make this two chapters, but then I remembered the last review you left on part one. I hope you enjoy this long chapter!**

**__****__****Disclaimer: Though this would be a dream come true, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

Chapter 1: Time Alone

"Man! Can you believe how fast time is going by?!" Sabrina exclaimed as she looked at the calendar.

Serena looked up from her textbook to Sabrina. "What do you mean?"

Sabrina turned to look at her best friend. "What I mean is that we got here in April, and it's already almost July!"

Serena nodded. "You're right. It _is_ hard to believe." Serena looked back to her textbook, only to then stare out the glass doors.

Luna walked into the dining room and hopped onto one of the chairs. She had greeted Sabrina, who had left the kitchen as she was coming in. She then noticed how Serena was spacing out, something that Sabrina was more likely to do. She could see that the black-haired girl was in deep thought. She was worried. They were all worried. It had been a month since the attack in the garden. Luna thought back to the discussion she, Artemis, and Serena had the day after the attack.

* * *

_Serena was sitting in her room, reading a novel near the window, while Luna and Artemis were lounging on her bed. _

"_Serena?"_

_"Yes Luna?" Serena asked, not lowering the book from her face. _

"_What did you mean when you told us that you had heard of the soul crystals?" Luna watched as Serena visibly tensed a little. _

_Serena waited for a while, hoping that maybe Luna would dismiss the question. Not a chance. Serena lowered the book, closed it shut, and put it aside. She got up and walked to her bedroom door. _

_Artemis and Luna watched as Serena quietly shut the door and locked it. She then came over and joined them on her bed. "You two have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you unless and until I tell you it's okay."_

_The two felines nodded their heads in confirmation. Serena nodded her head too, and began. _

"_I've been having these weird dreams before the attack ever since I got here. There's this voice, telling me that I've been chosen, that I have a responsibility to do something."_

"_Do you know who the voice is? And what's the responsibility?" Artemis questioned._

_"I don't know who the voice is. As for the responsibility, I don't know explicitly what it is; however, I know it has to do with these soul crystals." _

"_Right," Luna began, although the confusion was still apparent in her voice. _

"_As for what the soul crystals are, they're crystals which hold a person's essence, so to speak. It holds their soul really. These crystals…they're powerful. Like that monster said, if a person's soul crystal is removed from their body for too long a time, they'll be dead. Or rather, their body will be lacking a soul, so though they might be breathing, they're basically in coma and will eventually die."_

"_Wow," was all Artemis could say for a moment, and then he went on to ask Serena, "Do you know what this new enemy wants with the crystals?" _

_Serena shook her head. "Not really. I do know that like I said before, the crystals are powerful."_

_Luna cut in for a moment. "The enemy is probably trying to get a whole bunch of these crystals in order to harvest their energy and take it for themselves."_

_Serena nodded a bit. "That is a definite possibility, but I think that's just an extra thing for them to do. From what I gathered yesterday, I think they're trying to find a particular soul crystal."_

"_A particular one?" Luna pondered that._

"_Yes. I don't know why, but I feel like this voice in my dreams…I think those dreams have something to do with _that _crystal."_

"_Do you have any idea who could be in possession of it, and why it's so important for the enemy to get their hands on?"_

_Serena looked to Artemis and shook her head. "Unfortunately, I have no idea. I guess we'll just have to be on the lookout for any future attacks, and make sure that we're there if…_when _they happen."_

"_Right." Luna and Artemis responded. _

"_We all need to be really careful…" Serena spoke quietly, her voice taking on a rather ominous tone. She was now standing at her window and looking into the dark night, her hand on the window's glass. _

* * *

Luna looked up at Serena again, only to find the girl concentrating hard on her textbook. Luna had to smile. The Serena she once knew could barely stand being in the same room as a textbook, let alone reading one.

'But then again, that wasn't the real Serena,' Luna reminded herself. She let out a light sigh.

"Luna?" Serena looked over to the chair diagonal from her to see her feline friend. "My goodness! I didn't even see you there!" Serena shut her textbook and pushed it aside. "Something the matter?"

"Who, me? No, no. Just thinking."

Serena smiled. "Any interesting thoughts you'd care to share?"

"I was just thinking of the time when you absolutely _despised_ textbooks. I still have to wrap my head around the fact that you actually love them."

Serena laughed a little. "Oh Luna! You're something!" Serena looked around the empty dining room before turning to Luna. "Where is everyone else?"

"Artemis is taking a nap in your room. Thomas and Sabrina I think are watching TV, and Darien…I actually didn't see Darien recently."

"Hm…I wonder what he's up to," Serena thought out loud. She shrugged. "Well, I think I studied enough for the time being." She got up from the dining table and picked up her textbook. "I'll go put this back and then check out what Thomas and Sabrina are watching." Serena climbed the staircase from the dining room to upstairs. She put away her things and went to the living room, where Thomas and Sabrina were snuggled up, talking to each other.

"Hey you two!"

"Hey Serena! Done studying?" Sabrina asked as she and Thomas stood up.

"For now, yes. What are you guys doing?"

"We were watching TV when Sabrina suggested we go have a nice cup of coffee," Thomas responded.

"Sounds good. Here. I'll make you guys that coffee." Serena led the way to the kitchen. "By the way Thomas, have you seen Darien?"

"Darien? Oh yeah! He told me he had to go to his workplace to get some things taken care of. He should actually be back pretty soon."

Sabrina and Thomas waited for Serena to make their coffee. Just when she set the cups on the table, Darien walked in from the garage.

"Hey there! You got here just in time for some coffee!" Serena said as she handed him his cup.

"Oh wow! Thanks! It's like you read my mind!" Darien took a sip from the cup before he sat down at the table to Thomas.

"So Darien." Thomas began, turning to his best friend. "My parents invited Sabrina and me over for dinner at their house this weekend, and they told me to invite you too."

"That sounds nice Thomas. I'd love to come over again."

"Yeah, they really like you. My mom was telling me, "Thomas, honey, that young man Darien? He seems to me like he's a good person, and a perfect friend for you to have."

Darien smiled and waved his hand in the air dismissively. "That's not true."

"Oh, but I told her it is. She and my dad will be glad to know that you're coming to visit again!" Thomas took a sip of his coffee and was about to take a second one when he felt someone poke his arm. He turned to Sabrina. "Yes?"

Sabrina didn't say anything, but instead motioned towards the kitchen. Thomas's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and he mouthed, "What?" She jerked her head to the kitchen again, and Thomas looked to see Serena. She was pretty busy organizing some pots and pans there while waiting for her tea. Thomas shrugged his shoulders, which earned him an eye roll from Sabrina. He then leaned into her. "What are you trying to tell me?!"

"I'm trying to tell you that you should ask Serena if she wants to come with us!"

"Why would I do that?!"

"Because if you don't, then that's rude. For heaven's sake, she's your sister! It wouldn't kill you to ask!"

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas asked, and this earned him a smack from Sabrina on the arm and a death glare. He knew he went a little too far and had no choice but to obey. "Okay, okay. Fine."

Thomas cleared his throat rather loudly, and in seeing Sabrina's satisfied smile, he held in the urge to roll his eyes. "Hey…Serena?"

Serena was reaching into a cabinet to get a pot when she heard Thomas. She shut the cabinet and came towards the table. "Yes Thomas? What's up?"

"I…uh…did you hear what I said to Darien?"

"Hear what?"

"About how my parents wanted me to come to dinner this weekend?"

Serena thought for a moment. "No," she began, shaking her head. "I don't think so. But that's nice! I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun!" She walked to the stove to pick up her tea.

"You know…" Serena turned back to look at Thomas, one of her eyebrows raised in suspicion. "You can...you can come with us…if you want to."

Sabrina did her very best to hold back her foot from stomping really hard on Thomas's. 'That's not the way you invite someone on a trip with you!' She thought angrily, hoping Thomas could read her thoughts.

"Oh…I…well…" Serena began. She was surprised by the offer, and she was flattered too. "That's very nice of you Thomas. Thank you. But…I don't know."

"Oh come on Serena! It'll be a lot of fun! We'll all be together! And you won't have to cook for us!" Sabrina egged Serena on, hoping that she could make up for Thomas's sad excuse of an invitation.

"I don't know Sabrina," Serena started hesitantly.

"Please Serena? Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles and hot fudge and whipped cream on top?!" Sabrina then pulled off the perfect puppy dog look.

Serena couldn't stand seeing her best friend beg her like this. She held her hands up in front of her. "Fine, fine," Serena conceded. She then turned to Thomas. "I'd love to join you guys Thomas."

"This is going to be fantastic!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Yup. It sure is," Thomas said, not nearly as enthusiastic as his girlfriend was about having his sister along on the trip.

* * *

"Thomas. Are we there yet?" Sabrina asked for what was probably the hundredth time.

"No, Sabrina. For the hundredth time, we are _not_ there yet!" Thomas spoke through his gritted teeth.

The four adults were inside Thomas's Cadillac and on their way to Thomas's parents' house. Thomas had warned Serena that it was a three hour drive, but she didn't mind.

"Sabrina. How about you listen to some music?" Serena suggested. She could tell from the way Thomas gripped the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles turn white, that he was _not_ happy with Sabrina's repetition of the question every five minutes or so.

"Um…I did, but then I got bored."

"Well, how about you listen some more, and maybe you won't be bored?" Serena saw the skepticism on Sabrina's face. "Here's an idea. How about you listen to a song, and make up a music video for it in your head?!"

"Oh! That's a great idea! Then I can type it on my phone and share it with you guys later!" Sabrina added excitedly. She quickly plugged her earphones into her phone and started playing some music.

"Thank you!" Thomas said gratefully to Serena.

She shrugged. "Trust me. I've had past experience with her while we were in the band." She stared out the window.

In the final hour of the drive, Thomas and Darien passed the time talking to each other. Sabrina was busy still listening to her music, and Serena was reading. They had to leave Luna and Artemis at home since Thomas's mom was allergic to cat dander.

"Well, here we are!" Thomas announced as he pulled up in front of a huge house. Serena was surprised at how big the house was. She could tell just from the look of it that his parents must have been pretty rich.

The four adults piled out of the car, and Serena went to the trunk to get the present she bought.

"You really didn't have to buy anything for them, Serena," Thomas began as he watched her take the gift basket out.

"Oh hush Thomas! It's the first time I'm coming over! The least I could do is bring them something!"

Thomas knocked on the front door, and it opened to reveal a middle-aged woman. She smiled brightly at the sight of Thomas. "Thomas! Honey! Oh come here!"

"Hi Mom!" Thomas greeted her as she gave him a bear hug. "Um…Mom?"

"Yes, muffin?"

"You're…kind of suffocating me…" Thomas's voice was muffled in the tight embrace of his mother.

"Oh dear!" She released him immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't even know!" She smiled at him once more. "I'm so glad you're here!" She then looked to the others. "And I see you've brought guests!" She looked at each one, greeting them separately. "Sabrina! Always so wonderful to have you here!" Sabrina smiled and nodded her head. "Darien. I am so glad Thomas has a best friend like you with him! Did he tell you I told him that?"

"Yes he did," Darien replied.

"It's true you know. His father and I say it all the time." The woman's eyes now landed on Serena. "Oh, hello there!" She turned to Thomas. "Why Thomas? Aren't you going to introduce me to this other lovely young lady you've brought with you?"

Thomas looked at Serena, who's face was a little red, and then to his mom. "Oh? Right. Mom. This is Serena. She's a friend of mine."

"Serena…" The woman spoke the name, and she recognized it. "Serena! Ah yes! You're the famous singer in the Bootgirls with Sabrina here!"

Serena smiled a little. "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Maxwell."

"Well Marian! Don't just let them stand there! Invite them in!" A man's voice was heard from inside the house.

"Alright, alright Harold!" Mrs. Maxwell stepped aside. "Please. Do come in."

The four adults walked in and took off their shoes to follow Mrs. Maxwell into the living room.

"Why don't you all have a seat, and I'll make you some coffee?" She chirped as she bustled to the kitchen.

From the kitchen entered a middle-aged man. "Thomas, my boy! It's so nice you could come!"

"Nice to see you too Dad!" Thomas responded.

"And let's see who you've brought with you! Darien, nice to see you again young man. Sabrina, I am glad to know my son was able to attract such a pretty and sweet girl like you! And…oh. You've brought someone new with you Thomas!"

Serena walked over and smiled. "My name's Serena. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Maxwell."

"Serena. You're in the band with Sabrina! Ah yes. It's nice to meet you too!" He looked at Thomas, wiggling his eyebrows. "Thomas. I didn't realize how much you attract the ladies!"

Serena turned a little red in embarrassment, and Thomas chuckled nervously. "Dad. She's just a friend. Sabrina's the one I'm dating. Did you forget?"

"No. But I certainly hope you don't forget that with this young lady around!" His father joked. He turned to Serena, smiling as he playfully smacked Thomas's arm. "I'm sure you can tell where he got his personality from, hm?"

Serena smiled and sat down next to Sabrina on the couch when Mrs. Maxwell came in. "Here's some coffee for the four of you!" She placed the coffee on the table along with a plate of goodies. "I also brought some cookies and chips, so please do eat!" She and Mr. Maxwell sat down in the couch across from the one the four friends occupied.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Serena set her cup down and rushed over towards the gift basket. "Here Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell. I thought I could get you a little something, since it's my first time here." She handed the basket to them.

"Why Serena! How thoughtful of you! You didn't have to this, but thank you very much!" Mrs. Maxwell began. "Oh look Harold! It's Starbucks coffee! Our favorite! How did you know?"

"Thomas told me you guys loved coffee, so I thought I'd get something you could use. Do you like it?" Serena asked, her voice revealing her uncertainty.

"Yes, we do! Thank you again. Oh, and dear?" Serena looked to Mr. Maxwell. "Please. Call us Harold and Marian. No Mr. or Mrs. are necessary. Thomas's friends are our friends!"

Serena smiled and nodded. "Okay."

The four adults talked for a while about the general on goings in their lives. Just then, a ding was heard from the kitchen. "Oh! That sounds like the chicken! If you'll excuse me!" She got up and went to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, she popped her head through the doorway. "The table is all set everyone! Time for dinner!"

* * *

"Wow! This food is amazing Mrs.…I mean…Marian." Serena corrected herself as she complimented the woman's food. Thomas's mother had made a full baked chicken, mashed potatoes, stuffing, a casserole, biscuits, and now they were eating dessert: apple pie.

"Why thank you dear!"

"Well Serena. You seem to be quite the ambitious girl," Thomas's dad began. He and Marian were able to get to know Serena better over dinner.

Serena smiled a little. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that!"

"No, no. Really, you are! And I'm sure you'll succeed in your dream to become a doctor!" Serena thanked him. "I do hope that your ambition will rub off onto our son!" Harold looked pointedly at Thomas, who just rolled his eyes.

Serena replied, "Oh, I think Thomas is actually quite ambitious right now. He just needs a push at times. But I can see that he has great support from his family."

"You know? You never told us about your family, Serena," Marian began.

Serena was cutting a piece of her apple pie when she stopped for a moment. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Oh…um…my family…well…I'm afraid they aren't with us anymore," she replied, her voice a little soft.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Marian. Really." Serena smiled so as to prove she was unaffected.

They all went back to chatting around the table until everyone finished their desserts. Serena had excused herself to go to the bathroom, and when she came back, she found Thomas and Sabrina talking to his parents. The four of them were laughing, and Serena couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She at first was going to enter the room, but decided not to. 'They're a family. They need some time alone.'

She quietly walked towards the front door and stepped out into the cool air. She pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and walked toward Thomas's car. She looked down at her red sleeveless top and was thankful she had worn it; otherwise, she would've been hot. She went to the left side of the car, which couldn't be seen from the house. She sighed and leaned against the side of the car.

'That was awkward there for a moment. I guess it's for the best that we not tell them that I'm actually Thomas's long lost sister.' She ran hand through her hair and a smile came to her. 'It's so nice to see him with his parents. They make a nice family.'

"Serena?"

**Yes! My first chapter for the second part! I never thought I could get it done! I was out of ideas on how to write it, but here it finally is! I still have one more final to study for, and I will be leaving for vacation at the end of this week; however, I will be working on the story as much as I can until then as well as on vacation too! I have yet to come up with a good title for this part, but I'm sure I'll think of something soon! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ETC. Also, check out the Tumblr blog I started (today actually!) that is solely dedicated for this fanfiction! I posted some pictures of the inspiration I used for the mansion where Serena's staying, as well as Thomas's parents' house. I even have some outfit pictures on there. Please do check it out to, and if you're on Tumblr, follow me! The link to the Tumblr is on my profile, so please do go there and check it out. THANKS and if I don't update soon, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: An Orphan, The Protector

**********Request to Readers: Everyone! Please do REVIEW! I absolutely _adore_ reading reviews, whether good or bad! So again, please leave me a review! (Except J****azKhanom**, who has been great at leaving me reviews! I know that even if no one else is reading the story, you are, and I appreciate that! Thanks!). 

**__****__****Disclaimer: Though this would be a dream come true, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

Chapter 2: An Orphan, The Protector

_She quietly walked towards the front door and stepped out into the cool air. She pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and walked toward Thomas's car. She looked down at her red sleeveless top and was thankful she had worn it; otherwise, she would've been hot. She went to the left side of the car, which couldn't be seen from the house. She sighed and leaned against the side of the car._

_'That was awkward there for a moment. I guess it's for the best that we not tell them that I'm actually Thomas's long lost sister.' She ran hand through her hair and a smile came to her. 'It's so nice to see him with his parents. They make a nice family.'_

_"Serena?"_

* * *

Serena turned her head quickly to the left. "Oh. Darien. It's just you." She breathed out in relief.

Darien nodded. He had come outside, not wanting to intrude on the others inside the house. He had turned the corner of the car to find Serena leaning against it. She had a sad smile on her face, until he surprised her. "Sorry about frightening you."

Serena shook her head. "It's fine."

"Can I join you?"

"Please. By all means."

Darien took his place next to Serena.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" He began, thinking it would be a decent conversation starter.

"Oh? I just figured I would let them have some time by themselves." Darien nodded. He turned to Serena when she asked him, "And you?"

Darien let out a small laugh. "Same thing." Serena smiled and looked away. "Are you alright?"

Serena tilted her head a little as she looked at him with curiosity. "Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that, well, you looked a little sad. Is something bothering you?"

"Um…not really." Darien turned away, but immediately turned his head back to regard Serena as she continued. "I was just thinking about Sabrina, Thomas and his parents. They make a nice family together. I'm…glad he has his parents with him. I guess I…" she paused. Her fingers went to fiddle with the hem of her red top. "I'm not jealous of him, please don't get me wrong. I am genuinely happy that he has them. It's just…it makes me wonder what it would be like, or rather…well…wish I could have the same thing." She looked down at her feet.

Through her peripheral vision, she saw Darien move a little closer to her. "I know how you feel." She now fully looked at him. "I know _exactly_ how you feel, Serena," he repeated slowly. Though her eyes reflected her sadness, she smiled a little, realizing that he actually _would_ understand. Since Serena's adoptive family disowned her, she was once again something that she had once been, and Darien almost always was…an orphan.

They stared at each other for a moment before Darien's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. "It's a text from Thomas. He says that his parents want him and Sabrina to stay and watch the video from his cousin's wedding. He also says Sabrina asked if you were with me, and if so, if we both wanted to come in and watch." His eyes went up to Serena's face. "Well?"

"I don't know. I hope his parents don't mind if I decline."

"He just sent me another one." Darien chuckled a little. "He says he thinks they may have accidentally forgotten about us. I guess I can just text him and say that they can watch without us." Seeing Serena nod her head in agreement, he sent the text. "There. Sent." He looked around the area, and then down the block. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Hm? Um…yeah sure. Why not!"

* * *

There was a relaxed silence between the two friends as they walked on the sidewalk in the neighborhood. Serena had her arms crossed in front of her chest while Darien had his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"So we haven't really talked much. How's work going for you?" Serena looked expectantly at Darien.

"It's been great. I've been learning a lot there, and everyone's been very kind too. So how about you, future Nurse-to-be-followed-by-Doctor Sterling?"

Serena laughed at that, but was quick to regain her composure. "Yeah. I'm doing great. My classes are absolutely wonderful. We're going to be starting clinicals soon, so that's super exciting." She was taking in the sights of the neighborhood when she saw a cat on the porch of a house. "I wonder how Luna and Artemis are doing at home alone. I wish we didn't have to leave them there."

"That's true. Well, I'm sure they're fine."

Silence came over them once more. Serena's arms uncrossed as she went to fix her outfit. Instead of folding them once more, she let them stay loosely on her sides. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

Darien watched Serena, and immediately noticed that her eyes were narrowing.

"Darien. Do you hear…"

Darien listened closely, and he heard. "Screaming?" He and Serena looked at each other for a moment before they bolted down the street towards the source of the screaming.

"Figures it would be at a park where this would happen!" Serena said as they ran into the park nearby.

The two of them came to a halt as they caught a glimpse of the monster.

"Serena. You transform. I'll try to distract that thing." Darien began to move toward the area where the monster was.

"Okay. And Darien?" He turned around. "Be careful."

He nodded. "I will."

Serena watched him as he ran off. She began to focus on her current mission at hand. She held her right hand up in the air and called out, "Moon…Make UP!" In just a few seconds, Sailor Moon stood where Serena once was.

Sailor Moon ran in the direction Darien went and stopped when she saw the monster. It looked like a huge glob of purple goo with small eyes and a large mouth. She noted that it wasn't talking or saying anything. Rather, it just grumbled. She then saw the beam of light shine out of its middle which hit a brown-haired woman, causing her soul crystal to come out. Sailor Moon was relieved to see that the crystal looked just like the one Sabrina had, but why she was relieved, she didn't know.

She then brought herself back to the current situation. "Hey! Purple Monster!" The glob stilled for a second then turned to Sailor Moon. "That's right! I'm talking to you! My name is Sailor Moon! I am the champion of love and justice. I will right wrongs and triumphant over evil. And that means you."

The purple monster roared as it began moving its way toward the heroine. She easily moved out of the way, as it was slow moving. "This shouldn't be too difficult."

Of course, she had to be wrong. The monster secreted purple goo which it threw at Sailor Moon, causing her feet to be stuck to the ground. She tripped backwards and fell onto the grass. The monster sounded like it was snickering as it came closer to her current location. Sailor Moon wracked her brain for any idea that would help her escape. She snapped her fingers.

Sailor Moon pulled one of her feet out of her red sailor boots, and then the other. Unfortunately the monster was pretty close to her. It looked rather pleased to see her unable to escape. That is, until something impaled its head.

Sailor Moon turned to her right, the monster to its left, to see Tuxedo Mask standing on a tree branch. "What are your intentions, you big glob of gook? Ruining such a wonderful day, especially in a park where people come to enjoy themselves? Well, if my name's Tuxedo Mask, then I can assure you that I won't let you get away with it!"

Sailor Moon did a good job keeping a straight face. 'He still hasn't lost the ability to come up with the most corniest speeches!' She noticed that the monster was now making its way towards Tuxedo Mask. She let it get a good distance away from her. "Sailor Moon!" She looked up at Tuxedo Mask. He smiled. "I don't need to tell you what to do, right?"

"Right!" Sailor Moon took off her tiara and held it in her hand. "Hm…you know," she said thoughtfully, tapping the tiara against her chin. "I haven't used my tiara in a long time." She smiled sweetly at the monster. "How about I try it now?" She spun around. "Moon…tiara…MAGIC!" Her tiara zoomed through the air like a boomerang, hitting her intended target. The purple monster let out a pained rumble as it disintegrated. The tiara came back to Sailor Moon, who grabbed it and placed it back on her forehead. "All in a day's work!" She exclaimed, but then headed over towards the woman whose soul crystal was still outside her body. Tuxedo Mask, who was now on the ground, came over to her. "Can you hand me the crystal?" He nodded and went over to where it was floating on the ground. He carried it over and handed it to the sailor scout, who then let the crystal flow from her hand back inside the body of the woman.

Sailor Moon was kneeling by the woman's body when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah…I see that you are formidable opponents."

Tuxedo Mask was standing beside Sailor Moon. "Who are you?"

"Haven't figured it out yet? What a shame. I thought better of you!" The voice reprimanded them. "I don't feel like it's time to show myself to you yet."

"Maybe that's because you're a coward!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The voice screeched. "A coward? Me?! Oh dearie. We'll see who the coward is when I finally decide to make my grand entrance. Don't worry though. I won't keep you waiting too long!" With that, the cloud that had appeared and from which the voice came from vanished.

"Where…where am I?" Sailor Moon shifted her attention to the woman who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"You're at the park. It seems like you passed out. Are you feeling alright?" Sailor Moon asked kindly.

"Yes…yes I am, thank you." The woman's vision was blurred, so she couldn't truly see the face of her savior as she was helped to stand up. "Who are you?"

"Me?" She looked to Tuxedo Mask for a moment. "Oh, I'm just a passerby. I saw you here on the ground and thought you needed help." Sailor Moon stood up and took a few steps back. "Take care now."

"Thank you!" The woman called out. She saw the figure wave at her and soon disappear out of sight.

* * *

"Boy! That was a close one. Thanks Darien. "

"Don't mention it. And good job with that monster."

"Thanks, but it wasn't much." Sailor Moon detransformed back into Serena, and Tuxedo Mask soon followed. "You know what I was thinking? That monster? It looked a lot like a Pokémon. What was its name?"

"Oh! I know which one you mean! It's the one that the guy from Team Rocket had."

"Yeah. James, that was his name, but what was that thing's name?"

"Muk!" Darien declared, remembering.

"That's right! It was Muk!" She shook her head. "It's kind of sad that an enemy's monster would remind us of a Pokémon."

"You're right. That is sad." Darien looked to the sky. It was getting a little dark. "You know, we should probably head back before they become concerned."

"Good point." The two of them walked out of the park as though nothing had happened.

They were halfway there to Thomas's house. Serena exhaled loudly, her breath a little shaky. "We should keep this attack from Thomas and Sabrina, but we must tell Luna and Artemis though. This enemy. He means business…"

Darien observed Serena carefully. She seemed rather uncomfortable. She had arms folding tightly across her chest once her, and she was grimacing.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

Serena opened her mouth to argue, but Darien gave her a knowing look. She sighed defeatedly. He was definitely not about to believe her if she said she wasn't worried. "As much as I want to deny it, I am. I don't know. It just seems strange for a new enemy to randomly just pop up out of nowhere after five years of quiet. You know? Not to mention we don't know what they're really after, and worst of all, we haven't actually _seen_ our enemy. We're at a disadvantage."

"I understand what you mean, and you're right." He looked straight ahead of them, a pensive expression on his face. "It _is_ strange." He stared at Serena once more. She was obviously still preoccupied, her eyes distant and pointed down to the ground. "But please, don't worry." He stopped walking, causing Serena to do the same. "We've gotten through things like this before. I know for sure we can do it again." This earned him a smile. "Good."

"What do you mean, good?"

"You're smiling again. No offense, but frowning doesn't suite you like smiling does."

"Um…thanks." They started walking again. After a couple of minutes, they were back in the driveway of Thomas's house. Outside, Thomas, Sabrina, and his parents were sitting on the porch.

"Good gracious, you two! We're so sorry!" Marian began.

"We were so caught up in our conversation with these two, we completely ignored the two of you!" Harold finished.

Serena shook her head. "It's alright. Darien and I took the time to go around and explore the neighborhood."

"It's seems like a very nice place to live," Darien chimed in.

"It sure is. It's quiet, relatively close to grocery stores and shopping complexes, and the people here are very good too," Harold added.

"Well you guys. I was just telling Mom and Dad how we've got to start heading back," Thomas began.

"It feels like you've only been here for just a few minutes!" Marian exclaimed. She and Harold walked over to Darien and Serena. "Darien. It was so wonderful to see you again! And it was nice to meet you Serena."

"Yes, we both do hope our rudeness won't drive you away from coming back here!"

"No, no, Mr.… Sorry about that! _Harold_. We weren't offended. We completely understand. And it was a pleasure to meet you as well!"

"Good luck you two," Harold said as he shook each of their hands.

"And please do come visit again. Next time, we'll make sure to be better hosts!" Marian added with a laugh as she also shook their hands.

Serena and Darien stood back near the car as Thomas and Sabrina went to hug his parents. Serena looked away, only for her eyes to meet with Darien's. She grinned at him, and he did the same. They both gazed at Thomas who clapped his hands. "Alright everyone! Pile in!"

The four adults got into the car, buckled up, and waved to Thomas's parents as they drove off.

* * *

On the drive back, Sabrina and Thomas had asked Serena and Darien what they had done. They only said that they walked to the park nearby and spent some time there. They skillfully avoided any mention of the monster they had battled. After the three hour drive, in which Sabrina had fallen asleep, much to Thomas's relief, they finally reached the house.

Serena was relieved to be back at the place she called home. It was pretty late when they got back, and everyone had decided that they should go to bed.

Serena pulled her pajama shirt over her head when she heard Luna meow. Serena went over to the bed and sat down on it. She placed her hand on Luna's head. "Something wrong Luna?"

"No," Luna replied, moving her head against Serena's hand. "Did you have fun at Thomas's parents' house?"

"Oh yeah. It was fun. They're really nice!"

"But you're glad to be home, right?"

Serena nodded. "I just felt…well…I didn't feel like I belonged. I felt like I was intruding on them."

"But it sounds like they were receptive to the fact that you're Thomas's sister." Serena didn't respond. "Serena?" Silence. "You _did_ tell them you're Thomas's sister, didn't you_?_" Serena shook her head, avoiding Luna's eyes. "Oh Serena! How could you not tell them?!"

"I…I wasn't sure how they'd take it. What if they hate me for it? Or worse. What if they hate Thomas?"

"They wouldn't hate their own son, Serena."

"I just didn't think it was a good idea."

"Are you _ever_ going to tell them?"

"No. Probably not," Serena honestly admitted.

"Serena," Luna spoke, her voice holding the familiar condescending tone Serena remembered from five years ago.

"Anyway, that aside," Serena looked up at her bedroom door before continuing. "Another person was attacked in the park near Thomas's family's house."

"What?!" Luna was immediately alert.

"Yes, it's true. Darien and I were able to handle it though."

"Did you see our new enemy?"

"No. He says that he'll reveal himself soon though."

"Was the monster trying to get another soul crystal?"

"Yes, and the one it got from the woman it attacked, it looked the same as the one Sabrina had. So I think whichever crystal this enemy is looking for, it's different from the others. At least, it should look different. I don't know what the significance of it is. Not yet anyways."

"So I guess we'll have to be more alert than before and make sure they don't get a hold of this crystal."

"Exactly."

* * *

"_Sailor Moon…"_

"_Who are you? What do you want with me?"_

"_I must tell you of the duty you have."_

"_What…what is my duty?"_

"_You were chosen to be the protector."_

"_Protector…protector of what?"_

_"Not just what…who."_

_Serena looked down at the white, cloudy floor she was standing on. Or floating on. She wasn't quite sure. She looked up at the white sky as the voice continued. _

"_Your mission…your mission is to find the person who possesses it."_

"_Possesses what?" Serena asked, although she had a thought in mind. _

_"Find her Sailor Moon. Protect her with your life."_

"_How will I find this person?"_

_"Soon…you will find her…soon…It is important that you protect her…and more importantly, you __**must **__protect the Pink Rose Crystal from harm."_

"_The Pink Rose Crystal?"_

**Hm...some interesting stuff right now, at least, I hope that's what you're thinking! I had a hard time figuring out how to end this chapter, but hey! I guess this is okay. Hopefully I have you guys wanting more! Please **** REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ETC. Also, check out the Tumblr blog I started that is solely dedicated for this fanfiction! The link to the Tumblr is on my profile, so please do go there and check it out. THANKS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Present, The Past

**Special thanks to JFVM for being the first one to review on this story! Thank you! I hope you continue to like the stories!**

**_Disclaimer: Though this would be a dream come true, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!_**

**_I also do not own "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, "Chasing the Sun" by the Wanted, or "I Need Your Love" by Calvin Harris featuring Ellie Goulding. These songs are not essential to the story, but I thought I would include them in here for fun! Due to copyright issues, the lyrics are NOT posted in the story. If you want to hear the actual music, please check out my Tumblr, which is linked to on my profile! Thanks!_**

Chapter 3: The Present, The Past

**Another month and a half has gone by. As they are close to entering the month of September, Darien and Serena are both working hard on their respective careers. Sabrina has been at home designing fashions, and Thomas has decided to get a part time job at a local business office. There have been two attacks since the last one Serena and Darien encountered, and again, Thomas and Sabrina have no clue. However, things are going to change soon.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Sabrina screamed as she ran into the kitchen. She skidded across the floor to stop and turned to find Serena brandishing two pans in her hands, standing in a defensive position. Sabrina gave Serena an odd look. "What…are you doing?"

Serena stared at Sabrina. Her best friend was breathing hard. "I thought you were in danger, or something was wrong." Serena lowered her hands which were still holding the pans. "What are _you _doing? And why were you screaming?"

Sabrina thought for a second, and her face brightened. "You have to come with me to see it!" Serena put the pans down on the counter only to have her wrist grabbed by Sabrina. She was dragged all the way downstairs to the basement.

Serena gaped at the site in front of her. "A…a recording studio?"

Sabrina nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah! I begged Thomas to have one installed in the house, and he did! He had it here all this time! He just kept it a secret to surprise me! It's the present he's given me for our seventh anniversary of dating!"

"Wow!" Serena walked over to the panel of controls, examining them. She then went over to the guitar rack, which had three guitars on it, one acoustic and two electric. She spent most of her time near the keyboard, and she ran her fingers along the keys, reveling in feeling the smoothness of the keys. "It's amazing!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Serena tilted her head as she considered what Sabrina said. "Let's try it out!"

"Now?"

"Yeah! We can have some fun in the studio. Just like old times!"

"Well, okay!" Serena shrugged.

She worked the control while Sabrina went inside, looking around the actual recording room itself.

"Serena! This is awesome!" Sabrina spoke into the microphone.

"I can see that!" Serena exclaimed, as she had seen Sabrina looking around excitedly.

"Wait! You can see me?"

"Yes, I can. Why?"

"I can't see you!"

"You can't?"

"No! But you know, that's okay! It makes recording easier when you can't see anyone watching you."

"You're right. That is a good thing. So, what song do you want to sing?"

"What do you have there?"

"Um…pretty much everything!"

"How about…oh, oh! I know, I know! We should sing _Call Me Maybe_!"

"We?"

"Yes, we. _We_ were in a band together Serena! And I love singing with you!"

"Aw, thanks Sabrina! I love singing with you too!" Serena set up the track. "Alright, I'll come in there with you." Serena entered the recording room. Her eyes widened. "You're right! You really _can't_ see out there!" Serena was looking at a reflection of herself and Sabrina. "This is a one way mirror. People could look into the room, but no one could look out from inside." Serena placed her hand on it, only to have it changed. She jumped back. "Whoa."

"Is that supposed to happen?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not so sure." Serena calmed a bit. "Actually, I like it this way. At least now I won't have to look at myself while I'm singing."

"Good point."

Serena looked around. "Oh, cool!" She pointed to the panel that protruded from the wall below the one way mirror. She inspected it. "We can choose songs from right here inside the booth!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Here, I'll start the song."

Through the surround-sound speakers blared the track for Carly Rae Jepsen's song, _Call Me Maybe_ (**AN: Check out my Tumblr, "Sailor Moon: Eternal Universe," for which there is a link on my profile, to see the videos for these songs. They aren't that important to the story, but if you want to listen to them, you should! I think they're great!**). Serena sang background vocals in another microphone while Sabrina sang lead vocals. Sabrina was jumping up and down while Serena just swayed a little to the music.

"Okay, okay! You choose a song Serena!"

Serena took a minute before declaring, "_Chasing the Sun_."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Of course you would choose the song by your favorite band!"

"Hey! You like The Wanted too, don't you?"

"That I do. Just not as much as you though!" Nonetheless, Sabrina turned on the song, and she and Serena shared the main vocals (**AN: For those of you who are curious, Serena sings Max, Nathan, and Jay's parts, and Sabrina sings Siva and Tom's**).

"Serena! Can we sing one more song? Please, please, _please_?"

Serena sighed, knowing that she couldn't resist Sabrina's begging for such an innocent request. "Alright, alright. What song do you want to sing?"

"Hm…I don't know." Sabrina was standing at the panel, poring over the songs. "Oh! There's a random song button on here. I think we should try that." In pressing the button, a song began to sing. The two friends looked to each other, goofy grins on both their faces. "Ellie Goulding's _I Need Your Love_!" They shrieked to each other. Sabrina starting dancing to the beat at the beginning of the song before the actual lyrics began. Serena sang the lead with Sabrina as backup.

* * *

"So Sabrina had begged me to get a recording studio down here," Thomas explained to Darien as they both walked down the steps leading to the basement. Thomas was about to speak when he and Darien heard something. "Is that…singing?" Thomas asked. He hopped down the rest of the steps and made his way to the home of the singing.

Darien quickly came down and was now standing next to Thomas. "Are they…"

Thomas nodded, smiling. "They're performing."

The two of them watched as the girls finished singing _Chasing the Sun_. So of course, the boy saw them freak out when they heard Ellie Goulding's song.

Darien listened closely, trying to discern Serena's voice. Unfortunately, she and Sabrina were singing along with the original track, so their voices were pretty much drowned out by Ellie's. Nevertheless, Darien watched Serena goof off with Sabrina. The two bandmates were rocking out to the music, jumping in the air, moving their arms and dancing.

Darien grinned. Serena looked like she was really enjoying herself. She was laid back, relaxed, having fun. It was pleasant change, especially with their enemy still attacking and all. She needed this stress-reliever.

The two girls hugged each other at the end of the song. "I think that's enough performing for one day, Sabrina!" Serena turned off the panel from inside the booth. She then opened the door and entered the actual studio, only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Why did you stop…oh hey! Thomas, Darien." Sabrina lunged at Thomas, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for the present Thomas! I love it!"

"I could see that!" Thomas gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing her.

"Um…how long exactly…have you guys been standing here?" Serena asked nervously.

Thomas sneered. "Long enough to make fun of you for the rest of your life."

Serena groaned. Sabrina came in defense. "Hey! The only person who's gonna make fun of her is me! And let me give you a friendly reminder, Thomas, that I have enough dirt on you to make fun of _you_ for the rest of _your_ life!"

Thomas's face immediately fell, and his eyes widened. "You two looked like you had a lot of fun! Glad to see you both enjoyed the studio!" Thomas locked arms with Sabrina and gave her a mega-watt smile. "How about we finish our anniversary with a nice dinner at your favorite restaurant?"

Sabrina squealed. "Thomas! You are just too wonderful!" She began running up the stairs, yelling, "I'll go get ready!"

Serena turned to Darien. "But really. When did you guys come down here?"

"We got here when you two were almost finished singing the song before this last one you sang," Darien informed her.

Serena's face was red from embarrassment. 'I can't believe those two saw me acting all crazy like that, _especially, _Darien.'

Just when Thomas was about to speak again, they heard pounding coming from the stairs, and they saw Sabrina come down once more. "I forgot something." Sabrina took a hold of Serena's arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"See you guys!" Serena called out as she followed Sabrina.

* * *

Sabrina had Serena help her choose the perfect outfit for her dinner date. Sabrina opted for a cute little purple dress with black stilettos, matching silver earrings and necklace, and a black clutch purse.

It was six in the evening when Thomas and Sabrina left, which left Darien and Serena alone in the house with Luna and Artemis. Darien decided to read a book, while Serena opted on reading her nursing textbook.

The two adults were sitting outside in the warm summer air. Serena was sitting on the swing with sleeping Luna curled up in her lap. Darien was sitting at the patio table, on which Artemis was napping.

Serena yawned a little. She had done a lot of studying already, and she was a little tired. Making sure not to wake Luna up, she closed her textbook and placed it on the stone ledge near the swing. She pulled her legs up onto the swing and lounged in it. She liked sitting on that swing. It was beige colored, and the cushions were comfortable. It also had a canopy and curtains that completely covered three sides of it. She sighed as she felt her eyes droop, and finally, she fell asleep. Before dosing off though, she smiled a little. 'The motion of this swing…it's so comforting. Like…like a baby swing…"

* * *

_She could see a face in front of her. It looked oddly familiar, like it was the face of someone she knew well. She could hear that the person was talking to her softly, and she felt fingers brushing against her tummy, eliciting laughter to bubble up from herself. This caused the person she was interacting with to laugh too. She heard the person whisper, "I love you!" _

_Just then, she heard yells. The person turned to look at what was going on and then moved closer to her. She saw the person shake their head vigorously. She could hear voices, pleading for something, but what exactly she didn't understand. It was like they were speaking a foreign language. _

_A bright green light illuminated the area. She heard shrill screams which soon went silent. Darkness enveloped her vision, and she could hear wicked laughter. While all of this was happening, she could feel herself being rocked by the swing, but she no longer found it a source of security._

* * *

"Serena. Serena? Serena?"

"Make it stop…"

"Make what stop?"

"The rocking…I don't like it."

"But the swing stopped moving."

"Why did it become dark all of a sudden?"

"Um…that might be because you're eyes are closed."

Serena's body tensed up for a second. She opened one eye, then the other. She blinked a few times before turning to her right. Gazing up, her eyes met Darien's blue ones.

"Darien?"

He smiled a little, a look of relief over him. "Hey," he said quietly. "You alright?"

She nodded. She got up slowly, and swung her legs so that she was sitting up. She ran her hands through her hair and shook her head a little. "What happened?"

"I was just reading when I noticed you were moving on here. Your face was all twisted up, like you were having a nightmare."

Serena nodded as she listened to Darien. She then looked over to Luna, who spoke next. "Were you having a nightmare Serena?"

"Yeah…I guess I was."

"You want to tell us about it?" Artemis asked.

"Um…I'd…I'd rather forget about it." Her eyes immediately went to Darien. "If you don't mind."

Darien shook his head. "That's fine. We respect your privacy. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You really had me worried there for a while."

Serena smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're alright." He began walking back to the table.

Serena grabbed her textbook and opened it in her lap. She began reading it, only to look up. "Thank you Darien." She saw him look up, confusion clear on his face. "For your concern about me."

"Don't mention it." He gave her lopsided grin, which she returned with a smile.

The two of them went back to their individual reading. Serena thought for a while about Luna's question.

'At least...I _think_ it was nightmare. What basis do I have to think otherwise, and what else could it be? Unless...unless it was...a memory.' Serena's eyes darkened at the thought. 'From the past.'

**Are you wondering about Serena's nightmare, that is, if it really _is_ a nightmare? I wish this chapter was longer, but I just couldn't think of how to go on, so it's a little bit shorter than the first two. Please make sure to ********REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ETC. Also, check out the Tumblr blog, "Sailor Moon Eternal Universe," that is solely dedicated for this fanfiction! The link to the Tumblr is on my profile, so please do go there and check it out. I linked some more pictures as well as YouTube videos for the songs mentioned. THANKS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Horror

**I wrote this chapter while I was on vacation. I needed something to do in the car and on New Year's. I can't guarantee it's great or as good as the other chapters I wrote prior to this one, but hey! I tried! Thanks!**

******__****__****Disclaimer: Though this would be a dream come true, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

Chapter 4: Halloween Horror

**It is now the end of October. Two months have gone by since Serena's nightmare. Two more attacks occurred, both of which Darien and Serena have skillfully kept quiet from Thomas and Sabrina. The four adults have been working hard at their respective jobs. Now it's Halloween, and Sabrina loves Halloween. She persuades Serena to help her make their mansion the coolest Halloween house on the block, and of course, Serena has no other choice but to aid her friend.**

* * *

"Do you think I make a good witch?!" Sabrina spoke, changing her voice to sound scratchy and witch-like.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yes Sabrina. For the 46th time, and yes, I was counting, you look just like a witch. What does it matter anyway?"

It was Sabrina's turn to roll her eyes. "Well of course it wouldn't matter to you. You don't have to worry about your costume. It's perfect!"

Serena looked down at herself. "Well Sabrina, to be quite honest, I'm not too fond of the fact that I look way too much like Sailor Moon than I should. Plus, I wanted to be an angel. It was you who forced me to wear this, and now you're mad at me for listening to you!"

Sabrina was mute for a moment. "If there's trouble, at least you'll save time by not having to transform."

Serena smirked. "Right. Okay." Serena turned away and frowned. 'Gosh. I really hope she's wrong. Halloween would be a great time for an attack.'

"Good evening Ms. Moon."

"Ah!" Serena yelped, jumping up in the air. She looked to see a caped figure smiling at her.

Sailor Moon glared at Dracula. "Really Thomas?! Why did you have to scare me like that?!"

"I had to see your reaction. Nice costume eh?" He asked, spinning around once to let her see his whole outfit. He looked just like Dracula, down to the sharp white fangs.

"Oh yeah. The kids are probably going to run away from the house before they get their candy when they see you."

"Thomas! You look so much like Dracula, I almost thought you were him!"

"Oh, good evening, Wicked Witch! You look good enough to eat." Thomas walked up to stand right behind Sabrina and speak directly into her ear. "Literally."

"Oh my. Well I'm tickled pink by your compliment vampire."

Serena groaned and turned away from the couple. "Where's Darien?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. Darien!" Thomas called out, looking at the front door of the mansion.

"Yes?" A voice replied weakly. Serena and Sabrina exchanged glances at each other and approached the door, standing on either side of Thomas.

"Aren't you going to come out?" Thomas had a mischievous smile on his face.

"No...not really."

"Come on Darien. You don't look that bad. I mean, you don't look as great as I do, but you still look good!"

"That isn't what I'm really worried about."

Thomas sighed. "Excuse me ladies." He walked through the door. Instead of him coming out though, another caped figure stumbled through the doorway.

"Oh wow! Your costume is great Darien! Or maybe I should call you Tuxedo Mask." Sabrina cackled like a witch, causing Serena to wince a little.

Darien, or rather, Tuxedo Mask, regarded himself before he looked up at Sabrina and Serena. His eyes widened when he saw Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon shook her head. "Don't even ask."

"Sabrina?" Tuxedo Mask smiled sympathetically.

Serena nodded. She tilted her head to the right, mirroring his smile. "Thomas?"

"Yup." He went to stand next to her and watch the witch and vampire hug each other and chatter. "Those two," he began, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Serena said with a laugh. "Those two." She looked around the front of the house at all of the decorations.

The gates were opened half way. They had glow-in-the dark spider webs strewn across them. There was a big blow up Jack-O-Lantern right in the middle of the yard. Next to it on either side was a ghost and a black cat. There were a couple of tables set up where trick-or-treaters could touch worms, a kidney, and many other gross creepy things. Sabrina had gone as far as to hire a professional photographer to take pictures of trick-or-treaters with someone, but Serena wasn't sure who that someone was.

Sabrina watched as Sailor Moon approached her. "So what do you think? Is this a good haunted house or what?!"

"It's great. I'm sure everyone's going to love it. I just have one question."

"Go ahead. I'm listening," Sabrina said as she went to fill the Halloween-themed bowls with candy.

"Who are the trick-or-treaters getting their pictures taken with?"

* * *

Sailor Moon smiled as a bright light flashed momentarily. She watched as the children squealed in delight at their picture.

"Thank you Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask!"

"You're welcome!" Both of the superheroes waved as the happy children moved on to the next activity.

Once the children were out of their sight, Tuxedo Mask rubbed his cheeks. "I've been smiling so much my cheeks hurt."

Sailor Moon laughed. "Yeah. I know what you mean." She spotted the refreshment table Sabrina had set up before the trick-or-treaters came. "Hey. Let's get something to drink. I'm parched!"

Darien reached the table first and grabbed a cup filled with a red substance. He held it up to eye-level to read the label. "Blood." He then looked to Serena. "You want some?"

Sailor Moon scrunched her nose. "Mmm...what else is there?"

Darien put aside the cup of "blood" and picked up another cup. "Slime," he read and looked into the cup filled with a green liquid. He put it down, and his eyes fell upon yet another colored drink. Darien gulped.

"Do I want to know the name of it?"

Darien shook his head. "No."

Serena nodded. "I guess blood will suffice." Darien handed her the cup. "Thank you." She saw that he was drinking the red substance as well.

"Ah...so our two superheroes have decided to come to the dark side," Thomas spoke in his deep voice.

"Not a chance Count Dorkula. You better hope I don't Moon Dust you!" Sailor Moon quipped.

"And just what do you two think you're doing?!" A voice screeched at them. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask grimaced and slowly turned to face the wrath of the Wicked Witch. "You're supposed to be taking pictures with the children!"

"But there aren't even kids here yet!" Sailor Moon motioned to the gate, where there just so happened to be a small group of trick-or-treaters coming in.

Sabrina gave Sailor Moon the look that screamed "I told you so." Rolling her eyes, Serena motioned to Darien. "Come on Darien."

"That's right Tuxie. Go on now!" Thomas gave him a toothy smile, and Darien glared at him.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon rushed back to the photo area.

The trick-or-treaters happened to be two little girls and two boys. "Oh look Lizzie, it's Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!"

"Oh! Ella! Let's get our picture with them!" The girl named Lizzie replied.

"Why hello there! Aren't you two the cutest little princesses!" Sailor Moon spoke to them, a sweet smile on her face. Although she certainly had not volunteered for this job, she was glad to see so many young children.

"Oh my gosh! Sailor Moon talked to us!" Ella replied.

Lizzie spoke to Sailor Moon. "Ms. Moon. Can we get your picture with Tuxedo Mask?!"

"Why of course you can sweetheart." Serena struck her classic Sailor Moon pose. "In the name of the moon, we'll take this picture!"

Tuxedo Mask spoke to the girls now. "Please come stand with us, your royal highnesses."

The girls stood and smiled brightly for the camera. The photographer presented them with the picture, and they thanked him before turning to the two superheroes, who they thanked profusely.

"We have a question!" Lizzie declared. Sailor Moon nodded her head.

"Are you guys dating each other?" Ella asked.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened, and Tuxedo Mask coughed.

"Um...no. No, we aren't..." Sailor Moon paused for a moment to look at Tuxedo Mask, who's cheeks were a little red, before tuning to look at the young girls.

"Dating," he managed to add.

"Oh." The girls' faces saddened a little.

"But we are good friends," Sailor Moon quickly said.

"Yes, we are." Tuxedo Mask shot a sideways glance at Sailor Moon. "I can't imagine a world without Sailor Moon in it."

Sailor Moon stared at Tuxedo Mask. He smiled at her, and she could feel her face heat up a bit. It took her a moment to get over her initial surprise before she smiled back.

"Well, that's good to know. But you two would make a good couple, just to let you know."

"Thanks Ella. We'll keep that thought in mind," Sailor Moon responded.

"Here you go ladies." Tuxedo Mask produced two red roses and handed them to the girls.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask! Thank you Sailor Moon! Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween!" Darien and Serena called out to the retreating young girls.

The two boys who came with the girls scowled. "This house isn't very cool," one boy dressed as a race car driver pointed out.

"Yeah Bobby, you're right. This is nothing compared to the house down the block." This boy was dressed as Superman.

Sabrina was right near the boys and overheard them. "What does the house down the block have that makes it so cool dearies?" She asked in her witch voice.

The boys rolled their eyes at her. Serena could almost see Sabrina's green-painted face turn red with anger and probably embarrassment.

"The house down the block has a live DJ who'll play any music you want him too!" The boy named Bobby explained.

"Yeah! This house is lame! It isn't even scary!" The little Superman added insult to injury.

Sabrina tapped her decrepit fingers on her face, then snapped her fingers. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong dearies." The boys looked confused, their eyes demanding an explanation. "Our very own Sailor Moon here sings!"

"She does?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Sailor Moon pointed at her own chest. "I do?"

"Oh yes you do!" Sabrina clapped her hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! We are going to have our very own Sailor Moon perform a song of our audience's request!"

The said-Sailor Moon went up to whisper to the Witch. "Sabrina! This wasn't a part of the plan."

"Well I came up with a new plan." Sabrina ushered Serena to stand in front of the Jack-O-Lantern. Thomas handed Sabrina a microphone.

"Wh...Where did you get the microphone from?!" Serena asked incredulously.

"Does it matter?" Sabrina whispered before she switched on the mic. "Hey everyone! As I said, Sailor Moon will be singing for us! Does anyone have a song they'd like her to sing?!"

There was a murmur in the small audience until a voice called out, "See No More!"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. She looked to Sabrina. "You can't be serious."

"Hey!" Sabrina held her hands in front of her. "We did say the audience's request."

"No, no, no. 'We' did not say that. 'You did.' Can't I sing another song?!"

"Afraid not Serena." Sabrina made a frowning face. "Sorry."

"You owe me big time for this one," Serena spoke through gritted teeth as she smiled at the crowd. She grasped the microphone and began to speak into it.

"Hey everyone! I'm...uh...well I'm Sailor Moon, and I guess I'm going to be singing 'See No More.'"

'Well, this is great. I get to sing my ex-fiancé's song, that he just so happened to write about me. And the icing on the cake: I'm singing as my alter-ego. This day just couldn't get better.'

"Oh but it can."

"What?!" Sailor Moon stopped mid-song at the random voice that responded to her thoughts. She looked around to see that the inflatable Jack-O-Lantern was now moving.

The Trick-Or-Treaters began to scream and run to get out of the compound when the gates automatically shut, trapping everyone inside.

"Ah, ah, ah! No one's going anywhere!"

Sailor Moon directed everyone as she spoke into the microphone. "Everyone, stay down and move towards the house!"

Everyone did as they were told, except for Thomas, Sabrina, and Darien.

The Jack-O-Lantern spoke again. "Time to aim for my target!"

"Hey there! Whoever you're targeting, I won't allow you to do so! I fight for love, and I fight for justice too! I'm Sailor Moon. And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Ha ha ha! It's not anyone else I want, it's you!" The monster laughed.

"What?! Ow!" Sailor Moon was slammed against the wall of the house, and chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

The creature positioned in front of her as she struggled. "Let me go!"

"Not gonna happen Sailor sap! The Dark Lord's power ever so divine. Extract a soul crystal and make it mine!"

Sailor Moon screamed as a beam of light aimed at the middle of her chest. Once the light disappeared, there was a crystal there, but it was different than the others. It was a gold heart with a clear crystal in the middle.

Darien watched in horror at the process. He was about to transform when he remembered something. "I already transformed."

"Her crystal...it's..."

"Different." Sabrina finished Thomas's sentence. They were clearly caught by surprise, as was the monster.

"Hm...this is interesting. Master did not say he was seeking such a crystal as this one, but still..." The creature was in deep thought when it suddenly cried out in pain.

"Hey! You big puffed up pumpkin!" The Jack-O-Lantern looked up at the brick wall of the compound. Sabrina and Thomas followed its gaze, and they were relieved. "How dare you intrude on this fun night and taint it with your evil?! I am Tuxedo Mask, and you're history!"

"What do you mean I'm...oh no!" The orange monster screamed as it began to deflate, due to the puncture wound Tuxedo Mask's rose made in it.

Tuxedo Mask hopped down next to Sabrina and Thomas. "Now, for that crystal-"

"Not so fast!" The trio searched with their eyes for the source of the voice, only to be tied together by some rope. Looking down, Sabrina shrieked.

"The rope...it looks like a snake!" Thomas and Darien agreed with her.

"Snakes are kind of my specialty."

"Who are you?!" Thomas called out angrily.

"Show yourself!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Please!" The two guys stared at Sabrina oddly. "What! Serena says you should always be polite!"

"And you choose now to listen to her? And with an enemy?!" Tuxedo Mask asked incredulously.

"Oh, no need to be polite! I came here with the intent to show you who I am...finally. Once and for all."

Thomas pinpointed the voice. "He's behind the inflatable black cat!"

All eyes went to the cat. From behind it emerged a figure wearing a black cloak. He almost appeared to be floating, the way he walked. He had a hood over his face.

"Can you guess who I am?" The figure spoke in a silky voice.

Thomas thought hard. 'That voice...I'm pretty sure I know that voice. Where have I heard it before?!'

"Give up? I figured as much. Don't worry. Once I tell you who I am, you'll 'never' forget me." He cleared his throat. "I am..." He began lowering his hood. There was a sinister smile on his face. "Lord Voldemort."

**Okay, okay! I know! Lord Voldemort is dead in Harry Potter! And no, this isn't a crossover fan fiction. I just really liked the concept of Lord Voldemort that J.K. Rowling came up with, so that's why I'm using him. I do not at all own the character of Voldemort. He is the property of J.K. Rowling. Please don't hate me! I tried coming up with my own character, but it always ended up being almost exactly like Voldemort. I'm not going to list this fan fiction as a crossover because of that. We'll just assume that there's no such thing as Harry Potter in this series, as much as I dislike having to say that. It's for the sake of the story.**


End file.
